kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Toad
“''Forgive me, my warty English cousin, but this bizarre obsession with the rats; it is not good for you. You are becoming what we French call... "Le Fruitcake!"” :"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet" :"Àaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhh" :―Le Frog to The Toad[src] '''The Toad' is the main mutant antagonist of Flushed Away and Smurfs the Lost Village. He is the leader and boss of his henchrats (including Spike and Whitey) and his younger cousin Le Frog. Biography Personality The Toad's general attitude and personality is rather changeable. At times he is gentlemanly, sophisticated and portly, responding to negative situations with affability and decorum but he shows a willingness to switch to cruelty and violence without hesitation towards his enemies, or just general "do-gooders". The Toad reserves his cruelty to his subordinates alone and is softer with his own family but shows to treat Le Frog harshly at times. With his children, The Toad reveals a more two-sided aspect of his personality, one that is an affectionate father rather than just a raving madman but still does not allow them to have ponies. However, the divide between The Toad's personas was once again evident when speaking to his children in a loving, babied voice but also revealing his plans for total rat genocide in the same voice, claiming that they would all be "deady-weddy" to his tadpoles. The one thing that can be said about the Toad that is genuine is that he utterly hates rats. Since he was replaced by a rodent as his former owner's pet (who was an aristocrat), he developed a grudge and sought to eradicate them from the face of the Earth, believing to replace them with a far more superior species of his frog tadpoles. Although he surrounds his entourage of rats, even them The Toad holds with disdain and occasionally violence. Nevertheless, he continued to trust Spike and Whitney to carry out his demands to retrieve the ruby from Rita and later the master cable. Enough incompetence, however, and the Toad prefers a frog's touch to get the job done. The Toad also carries his collection with a high level of esteem, both of his frozen enemies and memorabilia of Queen Victoria. His prized collectible being a bust of Victoria's head and the ruby he stole from Rita before it was destroyed. His love was such that he could bond with anybody, rat or otherwise if they share his passion for Britain as he was uncharacteristically friendly with Roddy when he discovered that the two shared cultured roots but proceeded to ice him when he accidentally destroyed his collection. When angered or greatly stressed, The Toad's throat would bulge hugely which appeared to be an involuntary tick. Appearancehttp://dreamworks.wikia.com/wiki/Toad?action=edit&section=3 The Toad wears a purple business suit with a pink shirt and a yellow tie (sometimes with a big tan wool jacket over his suit), and brown old shoes. He usually wears a very chic purple robe with purple pants and red slippers (similar to his shoes). The Toad also wears three rings on his fingers: a blue ring on his right ringman, a yellow ring on his left pointer, and red ring on the left ringman. History Of all the pets in Buckingham Palace, Young Prince Charles fancied the Toad the best. They would frolick day-after-sunny-day, sharing the ever magical bond between boy and toad. They were both separated, when it arrived. The rat was the Toad's rival for Prince Charles ever since he got him for his birthday. While the poor boy's head was turned, the Toad was cruelly plunged into the toilet (which he calls a "whirlpool of dispair") by a servant. Now the Toad despises all rodents. The Toad's deep hatred for rats motivates his evil plan for the sewer: Wash away the rats in a Great Flood and repopulate the sewer with an army of his tadpole offspring. In Flushed Awayhttp://dreamworks.wikia.com/wiki/Toad?action=edit&section=5 The Toad first appears in the film, just when Spike and Whitey come back with the news that they have the ruby that Rita stole back from him. He takes the ruby and when Roddy tries to get his help into getting home, the Toad just eats a fly(with its last words "Help Me") and orders Spike and Whitey to dispose of him, but once Roddy tells him he's from Kensington, he shows him his private collection. Roddy accidentally says that the Toad's collection was amusing, which makes the Toad furious. As Roddy tries to fix up what he just said, he accidentally breaks every single one of the Toad's collection. He orders Spike and Whitey to ice him and Rita. Shockingly, he found out that Roddy and Rita had escape and had Spike and Whitey frozen in place. He orders the idiot henchrats to chase them, but they fail. He tries to get the master cable back from Roddy and Rita by sending Spike and Whitey to find them. When they fail, The Toad hires his cousin Le Frog to retrieve it. Later, Toad kidsnaps Rita and reveals his evil plan which later starts a battle between himself, Rita and Roddy .At the end of the film, The Toad was defeated by Roddy and Rita by having his and Le Frog's tongues tangled all around a pipe, and his plan to wash the rats away was permanently foiled and possibly arrested (in Toad's case while Le Frog tries to hitchike back to Paris). Triviahttp://dreamworks.wikia.com/wiki/Toad?action=edit&section=6 *It is unknown how he wore clothes when he's in the sewers since during his youth and time with Prince Charles, he was naked. *He hates rodents, but he has Spike and Whitey for henchmen for unknown reasons, yet his dislike for rodents causes him to abuse them. *He adores his Victoria bust the most out of his collection. Category:Good Characters Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Animals